The Districts
Visitors to the 500-mile-long stretch of Paradigm City are often surprised to learn that the city isn't just one massive city but rather a collection of smaller cities, called Districts, that make up the greater metropolitan area. Each of the Districts has an independent city council and city government, all of who answer to Governor Melissa Cartwright. In addition, each of the Districts also possess their own Arch-Hero, a member of Heroes Unlimited calling the District home and sworn to protect it. Countering the Arch-Hero is the resident Arch-Villain, an extremely powerful criminal that controls all crime within the District. The Arch-Hero answers to the Heroes Unlimited and the Arch-Criminal to The Advent, which creates a very delicate balance of good vs. evil with each side able to call on resources and allies of their individual groups whenever needed. Millennium City is the largest district and is the seat of Paradigm City's government. It is largely tourism-oriented, attempting to draw in any and all to generate revenue. Millennium City has a lot to offer and because of its wealth and power has also become ground zero in the war between heroes and villains. The Heroes Unlimited Annex resides in Paradigm City, as does the throne of evil for The Advent. Millennium City is the central hub for the remaining districts that comprise Paradigm City, with Darkness Falls and Wide-View to the north, the Greene to the northeast, Raven's Grove to the east, The Bucket to the southwest. the Tower District to the southeast, and Steel Beach to the west. Millennium City's current Arch-Hero is Chinchilla, and its Arch-Villain is Mastermind. Wide-View is the second-largest district, found north of Darkness Falls. Wide-View is mostly agricultural, generating revenue with farming and farm sales. It is a beautiful slice of the midwest in California and also receives a great deal of funds from tourism. Wide-View's location and spartan landscape makes it a good place for villains to establish lairs. It's most noted for the Heroes Unlimited hero Retribution, and well as the near-mythical villains called Heavyweight and Jack Nine. It is famous as the home of the admired Heroes Unlimited hero Brahma. The Greene Way Financial District, most often simply referred top as The Greene, is Paradigm City's most lucrative district, positioned east of Wide-View and northeast of Darkness Falls. The Greene serves as the primary financial district of Paradigm City, drawing in substantial funds through cultural centers, seats of business, fine dining, and frequent use for motion picture entertainment. Despite the glitter of its wealth, The Greene has one of the lowest crime rates in Paradigm City because of the vigilance of Heroes Unlimited member Broker. The Greene is well-known as the seat of power for The Haffington Trust Company, one of the most prestigious wealth and stock brokerage firms. It has lately garnered more attention for being the area in which Heroes Unlimited hero Xin crash-landed. Darkness Falls is Paradigm City's fantastic and famous historic district. The Falls lies just north of Millennium City, south of Wide-View, and southwest of The Greene Way. Not only is The Falls famous for museums, art and cultural centers, and the oldest neighborhoods in Paradigm City, it is also believed to be the most haunted area of the city. Ghosts, UFOs, and cryptids are reported from the Falls on a regular basis, and it has been featured on television many times. It was formerly the seat of power for the frightening Arcanus Malefactorum but has recently undergone a massive upheaval in the criminal underworld to determine a new crime lord, Parasol. The Falls is home to one of Paradigm City's most media-invisible Heroes Unlimited heroes, Crusader. The Tower District–nicknamed The Slums by most residents of Paradigm City–was designed to be a beautiful and independent showcase of technology, but fell into disuse after a major incident that isolated the Tower, and became populated by the dispossessed and the destitute lower class. Today, the Tower District is regarded as Hell on Earth, a place where people go to disappear and be forgotten. Officially under CDC-monitored quarantine, the district's mere reputation is enough to keep most away. Despite its undesirable public image, it does have a protector: the enigmatic Starlight Angel, who has never been seen outside the city and, indeed, is considered an urban legend by most of those inside. In one way or another, anything that comes into or goes out of The Slums bears the fingerprints of one man, Mitch Furth–the closest thing to a tangible 'crime lord' to be found in the district, if the fragmented local black market is disregarded (as it is by most). Gold Coast City, affectionately called The Bucket, is Paradigm City's answer to Las Vegas and Atlantic City. It draws in so much tourism from its waterfront hotels, penny arcades, and casinos, as well as contracts from the motion picture and television companies that The Bucket is almost entirely self-sustaining. It's said that any vice can be obtained in The Bucket, if the price is right. It has no current Arch-Hero, and its ruling Arch-Villian is Bitter Pill. Raven's Grove is the smallest and easternmost district of Paradigm City, made up largely of pretty rolling hills and quiet suburban communities. It also has some of the most favored educational institutions in the country, including the famed School for Girls. It is very well known among the paranormal community as being a central hub for mystic and magical energies, and is feared for the presence of Trick Hand, the area's most despicable villain. The Heroes Unlimited hero Flourish keeps Raven's Grove safe. Skyline City serves as Paradigm City's technological district. It is here in the crescent shaped Skyline that dreams are made with computer chips, rendering programs, and diodes. Skyline City also boasts a larhe movie and television industry in part because of its technology but also because of its simply breathtaking scenery. The superhero Eclipse is Skyline City's Favorite Son, and has an entire shopping mall and restaurant tower named after him. Other nearby cities are being considered for inclusion under the Paradigm City banner; namely, Freedom's Stance, Iron City, and Midvale. Festivals and Events Each of the Paradigm City districts has distinct and spectacular festivals and events which take place throughout the year. Each of these parties consume their respective districts and draw in thousands of tourists from around the world. All Hallows(October, Darkness Falls) In the Halloween season, Darkness Falls celebrates through the entire month of October with authority. City employees are put to work carving hundreds of jack-o-lanterns which are them placed all over the city. Street lights are wrapped with black and orange ribbons and Halloween decorations sprout up everywhere. Independent owners erect haunted house thrill rides in a stunning profusion, and crowds gather at various supernatural 'hotspots' hoping to have an otherworldly experience. In the first week of October Darkness Falls concusses with a Halloween themed street fair and carnival wherein children are treated to games, candy, and scares. On Halloween night itself the Mayor leads a parade through the middle of Darkness Falls and the district's young are treated to mountains of sweet treats while older kids and young adults throw lavish parties at local high schools and colleges. Millennium Day takes place on August 1st and is a celebration of the wholeness of Millennium City and, in particular, the Earth's Mightiest Defender: Paragon. The day marks the anniversary of when the Malvan super-villain Firewingerwing was driven away from Earth and the assemblage of The Defender's Laugue. Millennium Day is celebrated with a massive parade through town which is often attended by superheroes, politicians, and celebrities. Businesses close down for the day and when night time comes the North Hills district erupts into one massive block party where the guest of honor was Paragon himself. '''Christmas '''sees the beauty of the holidays sweep through Paradigm City. From December 1st to the 31st each of the Districts resound with piped in Christmas music, packed shopping malls, and general good cheer. Some Districts such as Raven's Grove are subdued in their celebration whilst other cities like Millennium City go all out, lining streets and avenues with happy lights, hired carolers to stand on street corners, and gigantic Christmas trees. In Citywalk in particular Millennium City erects a massive Christmas tree that can be seen from the surrounding Districts.